


Лёд и пламень

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, top to bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Верг теряет своего младшего мужа и попадает к Судьбе в немилость. Теперь он должен исправить это, подарив новую жизнь. И очень удачно появляется возможность вновь заключить брак, только в роли младшего супруга.





	1. Верг

Верг мог лишь смотреть на семейное древо, простирающее свои ветви до самого потолка. Каждая ветка вела к именам его родственников до седьмого колена. Именно эти драконы считали друг друга семьёй. Почерневшие имена принадлежали драконам, ушедшим к предкам. А только-только зарождающиеся веточки значили скорое пополнение. Точно такая же веточка была у них с Трауером. 

Пока его младший супруг носил их совместного дракончика, он попал под внезапный обвал скал. Верг тридцать лет пытался доказать, что в этом происшествии нет ничего случайного. Но это тщетно. После смерти Трауера Верг стал настоящим отшельником. Теперь на каждом шагу он видел преследователей, призраков прошлого и иногда ему чудилась фигура прекрасного светловолосого дракона в длинном серебристом одеянии. 

Самым ужасным было то, что магия и гормоны требовали продолжения рода. Как только на семейном древе начала зарождаться новая веточка жизни, она должна появиться на свет в любом случае, потому что так предсказала Судьба. Драконы не имеют права вмешиваться в её планы, а если кто-то посмел, то Судьба может наказать неверного. Но Вергу до сих пор кажется, что по ошибке был наказан он. Сразу после смерти младшего супруга у него начались проблемы с магией, из-за чего Глава семьи запретил ею пользоваться, а вместе с этим запретил и летать. 

Лучшие лекари страны лишь разводили руками - этому не было никаких объяснений. Была вероятность того, что Верг попал под немилость Судьбы из-за того, что не уберёг младшего супруга и позволил зарождающейся жизни умереть. 

Верг долгое время сидел в Гнезде на границе с бескрайним океаном, где плавали ледники. Он не выходил из замка, потому что без магии был беспомощен. И вскоре начал становиться излишне жестоким. Единственное, что могло утолить его гнев и жажду крови, была защита человеческих земель. Деревушка смертных находилась у подножия гор и часто подвергалась набегам разных хищных тварей. Верг легко с ними расправлялся, а люди платили ему за это пищей и отправляли к нему магов на работу в замке. 

Людские волшебники слабее драконов, но они прекрасно справлялись с бытовыми чарами: приготовлением еды, поддержанием порядка, нагреванием воды. Да и со звуками движения живых существ Вергу было легче переносить утрату. Хотя, люди жили не долго, особенно в подобных природных условиях: долгие заморозки, опасность схода лавин, хищники, зимний голод. Верг наблюдал за тем, как его подчинённые рождаются, выростают и умирают - кто жалкой бесславной смертью, кто в блаженстве - кому как повезёт. Сначала дракон сравнивал себя с людьми: выброшенные Судьбой на этот край земли с бесконечным холодом, они были безумно одиноки. Но потом Верг понял, что они были друг у друга. 

За триста лет пребывания здесь, Верг наблюдал за тем, как деревушка становилась больше, к ней провели больше торговых дорог, и он стал не так уж и нужен этим людям. Он остался всего лишь частью городских легенд. 

Гнев сменился апатией. 

Но всё изменил день, когда в Гнездо внезапно явился отец Верга. Глава семьи был встревожен. Он не стал тратить время на приветствия и сразу перешёл к делу:

\- С Южного полюса прибыли белые драконы. 

\- Они ещё существуют? - на секунду в вечно скучающих глазах Верга мелькнул интерес и удивление. 

\- Как оказалось. Я только что с переговоров с их правителем. Пока они настроены отбирать наши территории. Но есть шанс заключить мир. Ты. 

\- В смысле? - Верг напрягся. 

\- Их правитель согласен на мирный договор лишь при условии гаранта. Гарантом должен стать дракончик от представителей обеих сторон. Поэтому ты должен стать младшим мужем главного советника правителя белых драконов. 

Верг почувствовал удар, будто ему вонзили нож в спину. В глазах на несколько секунд потемнело. 

\- Я не принимаю возражений. Верг, это для блага не только страны, это для твоего блага. Судьба уже триста лет ждёт, когда ты выполнишь её приказ. Твоё магическое ядро уже давно перестало действовать. Это единственный способ вернуть тебя в небо. 

Верг был в шоке, но напоминание о его немилости у Судьбы и смерти младшего супруга больно кольнуло в сердце. Правда была болезненной. Это действительно был единственный выход. Не защитив одну жизнь, Верг должен восполнить её другой. Но становиться младшим в союзе да ещё и быть во власти внезапно явившихся из ниоткуда племён белых было выше его сил. 

\- Собирайся, завтра рано утром ты должен быть уже в столице. 

После нескольких взмахов крыльев комната заполнилась привычной холодной тишиной. Ещё несколько минут Верг стоял на месте и раздумывал, что ему делать, но воспоминания об утрате вернули его в состояние апатии. Он уже ничего не сможет сделать. Это единственный шанс хоть как-то оправдать его существование. 

На рассвете за ним уже явился отец с солдатами. Верг ждал их с одним небольшим сундуком вещей. Он взял только самое необходимое - всё равно его одежда не подходит под статус младшего супруга, если советнику будет нужно, то он сам купит Вергу одежду.


	2. Сонантис

Сонантису с первого взгляда понравился дракон, который по договору должен был вступить с ним в брак. Уже не зелёный юнец, в нем явно чувствовалась мощь прожитых лет. Верг был таким же ростом и, скорее всего, телосложением как сам советник. Его тёмные волосы были убраны в маленький хвостик сзади. Длина волос явно говорила о трудных условиях жизни дракона. 

Единственное, что напрягало Сонантиса - это апатичное выражение лица дракона. Сначала советник подумал, что его привели сюда под действием заклятий или каких-то веществ, но не почуял следов вмешательства. 

\- От него веет холодом. - высказал свои наблюдения принц - совсем юный правитель белых драконов, который настолько не хотел заключать брак, что заставил принять этот удар своего советника, вечного холостяка. 

\- Не чувствую магии, вообще. Даже его собственной. 

\- Думаешь, он ею не владеет? 

\- Сомневаюсь, иначе бы он был местной знаменитостью. Я немного решил узнать о будущем супруге: триста лет назад он перебрался в Гнездо, находящееся в снежных горах, и до сегодняшнего дня не появлялся среди общества остальных драконов. 

\- Очень уж сомнительная история. Я перестаю верить в наш план перемирия. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, Ваше Высочество. Я буду следить за ним в оба. Мы же не рассчитывали, что всё будет так просто. - Сонантис ухмыльнулся и ещё раз взглянул на будущего супруга. 

Насколько знал советник, у драконов на континенте принято, что младшие сыновья становятся младшими супругами, либо в надежде на улучшение финансового состояния, так как самок осталось мало и не каждый дракон согласится тратить свою магическую энергию на вынашивание яйца. Верг не походил на остальных младших - он был высокий, статный, чем-то напоминал скалу. С ним явно будет интересно. Сонантис даже подумал, что расстроится, если Верг окажется шпионом. 

Пока белый дракон пребывал в раздумьях, начались переговоры. Обе стороны выполнили требования друг друга, поэтому всё закончилось подписанием договора и рукопожатием. 

После окончания к Вергу внезапно подошёл дракон с прекрасными белоснежными волосами и ледяным взглядом. Дракон сразу узнал в нем советника и его будущего старшего супруга. 

\- Вы были очень немногословны во время переговоров. - сказал Сонантис, вглядываясь собеседнику в глаза. 

\- Не вижу смысла в этом участвовать: я не политик. 

\- Значит, вам это всё не интересно? 

\- Мне интересно только благополучие моего родного племени. 

\- Вы воин

\- Когда-то был им. 

\- Травма? 

\- Можно сказать и так. 

\- Вы очень уклончиво отвечаете. - Верг даже не заметил, как Сонантис встал к нему слишком близко. - Не хотите отвечать на мои вопросы? 

\- Не хочу вспоминать то, о чем вы спрашиваете. 

Сторонний наблюдатель мог увидеть небольшую искру молнии, мелькнувшей между двумя драконами. Пока Верг буравил мрачным взглядом своего будущего супруга, Сонантис незаметно положил свою руку на талию дракона и придвинул его ближе к себе. 

\- Ну что вы, нам же предстоит разделить жизнь. - он поднёс руку Верга к губам и еле коснулся его пальцев лёгким поцелуем. - Между нами не может быть секретов. 

\- Мы пока не заключили брак, поэтому мои секреты останутся при мне. - Верг попытался незаметно убрать руки советника с талии, но хватка была слишком сильной для него. 

\- Ловлю вас на слове. Надеюсь, после заключения брака вы будете мне доверять. - Сонантис выпустил дракона из своих объятий, тот же не стал мешкать и для надёжности отошёл от советника на пару шагов. - Буду рад побеседовать с вами ещё раз перед обрядом. До скорой встречи. 

Верг не отводил глаз от удаляющейся спины белого дракона, пока его не потревожил слуга, который должен был отвести его в временную комнату. 

А на следующий день его ждал ритуал поставки меток. Верг был безумно рад, что его не кинули к алтарю сразу же, а решили провести бракосочетание на землях белых драконов, так как по сути он входит в их дом. Пока Верг и Сонантис должны просто поставить друг другу метки. 

Верг помнил, как они сделали это с Трауером: мгновение боли, а потом блаженство. Именно так на них подействовали гормоны друг друга. Но дракон сомневался, что в этот раз будет так же. Единственное, что удручало - после ритуала Верг должен быть постоянно с Сонантисом, иначе магия начнёт качать из них двоих силы. Им прийдется вместе есть, спать (к счастью, просто спать), быть рядом все время пути. 

Пока Верг размышлял над своим незавидным положением и наблюдал за сборами свидетелей, сзади незаметно подкрался Сонантис. Советник сразу обвил руки вокруг талии дракона. 

\- Боишься? - прошептал он на ухо Вергу, но тот ничего не ответил, испугавшись реакции своего тела на действия Сонантиса: по коже пробежались мурашки. - Не стоит бояться меня, я буду очень нежен и аккуратен. 

\- Это хорошо. - глухо ответил Верг, закинул руки назад и придвинул советника ближе за шею, говоря ему прямо в губы:

\- Потому что я нежным быть не собираюсь, - он не поцеловал, скорее, царапнул Сонантиса за губу и выбрался из его рук. 

\- Узнал что-нибудь о будущем супруге? - спросил появившийся после ухода Верга принц. 

\- Да. Кое-что очень интересное. - ответил Сонантис, вытирая каплю крови, стекающую к подбородку. - Он был старшим. На его шее есть еле заметные шрамы от прошлого укуса, как раз с правой стороны. 

Сонантис с Вергом буравили друг друга взглядами: один - нетерпимым, другой - хитрым, пока на заднем фоне ман поизносил нужные формулы. Когда речитатив был закончен, Верг отодвинул ворот кофты от шеи и посмотрел на советника как жертва, готовая даже распрощаться с жизнью, лишь бы хищник не подошёл к ней ближе. Но Сонантис не обратил внимания на этот взгляд. Он опустил голову над открытой шеей и облизнул жилку, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Укус был явно аккуратным и быстрым. Верг же вцепился в советника побольнее, с другой стороны шеи даже поцарапал немного вылезшими когтями. 

\- Что ж, - произнёс Сонантис, потирая болящий укус, - теперь будем готовиться к заключению брака.


	3. Подарок

На рассвете Верг стоял на взлетной площадке и смотрел вдаль. Где-то там, впереди, его ждали заснеженные вершины гор. Несмотря на то, что он был чистым красным драконом, ему больше по душе был холод. Или он привык к нему за триста лет одиночества в замке на краю земли? Всё это стало неважно, когда сзади к нему привычным движением пристроился Сонантис. 

\- Волнуешься перед полётом? 

\- Скорее перед тем, как ты повалишь меня. Я слышал твой разговор с принцем. 

\- Да? - советник развернул Верга к себе лицом и показал уже привычную ухмылку. - А тебе не говорили, что подслушивать нехорошо. 

\- А тебе не говорили, что обсуждать других драконов, предварительно не убедившись, что они тебя не слышат, опасно? - в тон ему спросил красный. - Так что отойди от меня подальше, не собираюсь смотреть на твою самодовольную рожу. 

Верг хотел вновь вывернуться из рук советника, но Сонантис прижал его к себе сильнее, смотря прямо в глаза и убирая свою фирменную ухмылку. 

\- Если ты считаешь, что я настолько низок, чтобы издеваться над собственным младшим супругом, то ты сильно ошибаешься. 

Верг вырвался из его хватки, а на лице Сонантиса появилось привычное выражение. 

\- Через час мы вылетаем. Не опаздывай. 

К счастью для красного, ему не пришлось лететь, хотя он бы не смог - Верг не раскрывал крылья триста лет да и вряд ли сможет сейчас - магия не спешила восстанавливаться. У белых не было принято, что в походе высокопоставленные лица летят в одной стае со всеми, их везли на спинах в специальных кабинках. Кабинки представляли из себя некую карету, только расстояние между сиденьями было явно больше и можно было с удобством разложиться для сна. Вот только красному дракону предстояло всё это время провести с Сонантисом. 

\- Может, расскажешь мне о себе? - предложил советник, когда молчание и тишина начали давить на слух. 

\- Мне нечего о себе рассказывать. - не очень дружелюбно ответил Верг. 

\- Сомневаюсь, - Сонантис пересел на сторону красного дракона, - думаю, у тебя есть, что мне рассказать. 

\- Мне действительно нечего рассказывать, - более снисходительно сказал Верг. - Я совершенно обыкновенный дракон. 

\- Ладно, - сдался советник. - Может, тогда скажешь, какой брачный наряд хочешь. 

Верг на секунду смутился, потому что он вообще забыл о том, что заключение брака - это вообще-то праздник. 

\- Я не разбираюсь в этом. 

\- Значит, ты даёшь мне полную свободу? 

\- Не вижу смысла в том, чтобы ты спрашивал моего мнения. Я твой младший муж. 

\- Пока нет. Но я не понимаю, почему должен игнорировать твои желания. Ты мой супруг, неважно: младший или старший, я должен о тебе заботиться. Тем более в моменты, когда ты уязвим. 

\- Когда это я уязвим? - не понял Верг. 

\- Например, когда попадаешь в незнакомую атмосферу. В подобные моменты ты очень растерян. - красный почувствовал тёплую ладонь на колене. 

\- Я не растерян. 

\- Да? Тогда почему ты сейчас так зажат? - лицо Сонантиса приблизилось к Вергу на опасно короткое расстояние. 

\- Я не зажат. 

\- Тогда докажи. 

Верг ухмыльнулся, принимая вызов. Он резко приблизился и прикоснулся к губам Сонантиса. Губы советника не были похожи на нежные лепестки Тауера, но не вызывали отвращения. Но, когда Верг почувствовал, что заваливается назад, он оттолкнул Сонантиса. Они смотрели друг на друга и тяжело дышали. Верг ощущал тайное внутреннее желание продолжить и даже подчиниться советнику и сразу же возненавидел себя и Сонантиса за это. Брак ещё не заключён, так что он не собирается пока подставляться. 

В итоге Верг нашёл всему произошедшему рациональное объяснение - все из-за метки. Обычно метки ставили, если один из супругов не достиг совершеннолетия. В таком случае драконы просто испытывают друг к другу привязанность. Видимо, в случае вполне половозрелых особей появляется желание. 

Как только они приземлились для ночлега, Верг хотел побыстрее скрыться от надоевшего советника, но тот сразу же увёл его в их общую палатку. 

\- Я бы хотел преподнести тебе подарок в честь получения метки. 

Сонантис передал красному дракону свёрток. Распаковав его, Верг обнаружил в нем шелковый халат, подбитый мехом на воротнике и рукавах. В принципе, это был характерный подарок для младшего супруга, но как только Верг представил себя в нем, его пробрал смех, который было сложно заглушить. Даже особо богатое воображение не надо иметь: огромный мускулистый мужик в шёлковом нежном халатике не настраивал ни на что, кроме смеха. 

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я буду в этом смешен. 

\- Примерь и я посмотрю. - нагло приказал Сонантис и уселся на расстеленные на полу шкуры. 

\- Надеюсь, ты шутишь. 

\- Я не шучу, я приказываю. Ты мой младший супруг и должен выполнять мои желания. 

По взгляду Верг сразу понял, что перепираться дальше смысла нет. А за неимением большего пространства пришлось переодеваться на глазах у Сонантиса. Драконы континента редко стеснялись своего тела, ведь его обязательно будет видно при превращении в боевую форму. Но на глазах у этого дракона Верг старался как можно меньше показывать себя. 

Халат сел идеально, но мало что прикрывал: вырез на запахе открывал линию натренированных грудных мышц, подол не достигал колен, да ещё и задница была очень хорошо обтянута. Сонантис смотрел на все это с восхищением. 

\- Тебе идёт. - советник поднялся с места и подошёл к Вергу. Потом он достал из кармана походных штанов серьгу в виде небольшого алмаза и, убрав волосы, продел в дырочку на ухе красного дракона - все драконы из интеллигентных семей носили серьги. - Так даже лучше.


	4. Предбрачные игры

Их окружали заснеженные вершины гор, падающие с неба крупные белые хлопья и звуки бешеного ветра. Именно так Верга встретили родные земли его будущего старшего супруга. За время их недолгого путешествия, которое длилось три дня, советник успел рассказать о своей родине. В мире вечных холодов Гнезда драконов служили единственным укрытием. Там всегда было тепло и уютно, а у знатных драконов даже были бассейны с горячей водой из подземных источников. 

Наконец, они достигли замка, большая часть которого была врезана в гору. Сонантис, выйдя из кабинки, предложил помощь Вергу, но красный дракон самостоятельно спустился на землю. 

Как только Верг оказался под сводами замка, его обступили слуги и утащили в комнату. Уже завтра должна была пройти церемония заключения брака. Поэтому красного дракона сразу же отправили к портному, чтобы тот пошил наряд, а потом - в библиотеку, где его ждал Сонантис. 

\- Ты уже посмотрел свой костюм? - осведомился советник, закрывая толстую книгу. 

\- Да. 

\- Тебе нравится? 

\- Да. 

Этот ответ был абсолютно искренним: длинный серебристый балахон со шлейфом прекрасно сидел и будто делал Верга больше похожим на младшего супруга. Тем более в дополнении в виде серёжек, которые ему подарил Сонантис. 

\- Я рад. - советник улыбнулся. Не ухмыльнулся, а именно улыбнулся, что немного удивило красного. - Сейчас пообедаем, потом тебя снова уведут слуги и до самой церемонии нам нельзя видеться. Надеюсь, они хорошо тебя подготовят. 

Последняя фраза показалась Вергу какой-то странной. Но это было вплоть до того, пока дракона не заставили полностью раздеться и лечь на кровать, расставив ноги и прижав корпус, а между разведённых половинок не провели чем-то прохладным. Тогда-то до Верга дошло и он стал вырываться из рук держащих его слуг. 

\- Что это такое? 

\- Это пробка, господин Верг. - ответил слуга так, будто подобная информация была известна любому дураку. 

\- И вы собираетесь её в меня совать? - уже более спокойно продолжил расспросы Верг. 

\- Да, это для того, чтобы растянуть вас и уменьшить вероятность неприятных последствий брачной ночи. 

Верг секунду пораскинул мозгами и сдался. Брачной ночи всё равно не избежать, так что пусть она хоть пройдёт без потерь. Драконы континента подобное не практиковали. Во время первой брачной ночи красный сам растягивал младшего супруга пальцами и ничего, всё прошло нормально. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, это намного эффективнее, чем пальцы, и надёжнее. - говорил слуга, капая на звёздочку ануса смазку. 

Пробка была сделана из стекла, она расширялась к середине и вновь сужалась, и на конце образовывала кольцо, с помощью которого пробку и вытаскивали. Ширина была не такой пугающей на первый взгляд, но как только Верг представил это у себя внутри, стало немного страшновато. 

Слуга явно старался расслабить дракона всеми возможными в подобной ситуации способами: долго массировал колечко мышц, гладил ноги, согревал в руках пробку, чтобы та была тёплой. Но как только кончик подносили к анусу, все усилия пропадали зря, потому что Верг снова зажимался. 

\- Господин Верг, расслабьтесь, иначе мне прийдется позвать господина Сонантиса. 

Представив, как советник увидит его в подобном положении, Верг был готов пойти на всё, чтобы этого избежать. Сонантис был прав: в совершенно незнакомой ситуации красный дракон становился действительно уязвим, - но это ни за что не заставит Верга признать его правоту. Так что он изо всех сил постарался успокоиться. Он закрыл глаза и представил, будто лежит в горячей воде - она всегда его расслабляла. Пробка наконец-то проскользнула внутрь и начала двигаться глубже. 

Вергу совершенно не было больно, но и приятного было мало. Ощущения были очень странными. И как только широкая часть пробки закончилась, дракон был готов благодарить всех возможных богов. 

\- И сколько мне её носить? 

\- До самой брачной ночи. 

Верг тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на подушку. Замечательно! 

С пробкой было очень неудобно ходить - она постоянно двигалась внутри, поэтому Верг предпочёл оставаться в комнате. Перед сном он особенно мучился. Пробка стала давить на очень чувствительное место и каждое неосторожное движение отдавалось волной удовольствия. Пару раз приходилось с этим справляться. К счастью, Вергу удалось найти позу, в которой ему уже не грозило подобное, и он заснул крепким сном.


	5. Заключение брака и его последствия

Верг посмотрел на Сонантиса, который стоял в другом конце зала. Советник был хорош, и не только из-за великолепной подтянутой фигуры и белых сияющих волос. Верг долго думал по поводу того, действительно ли будущий супруг ему так ненавистен, как красный хотел показать и доказать самому себе. По итогу вышло, что лишь Сонантис смог вытянуть его из того состояния, в котором Верг прибывал триста лет. На протяжении этого времени его навещали братья и единственная сестра с детьми, его старались растормошить, даже хотели помочь выяснить настоящую причину смерти Тауера. Советник же заставил его смеяться без каких-либо намерений. 

Верг даже на секунду забыл о чертовой пробке в заднице, когда увидел Сонантиса в таком же серебристом костюме, только вместо балахона у него был плащ. 

Он подошёл к алтарю и глянул на лицо советника. То вновь было лишено привычного ехидства. Ман произнёс заклинание, которое Верг пропустил мимо ушей, и закрепил его на поставленных супругами метках татуировкой. И их силуэты осветила только поднявшаяся луна - у белых драконов бракосочетание проводилось ночью. 

Верг и Сонантис покинули гостей сразу же, как и было положено. Гости оставались развлекаться и чествовать заключивших брак, а сами новобрачные оставались наедине, позволяя магии соединить их судьбы. 

Как только Сонантис закрыл за собой дверь, Верг почувствовал себя в безопасности, что редко с ним случалось последние годы. До этого дракон был склонен искать везде подтекст, предателей, лжецов и изменников. С Сонантисом подобных навязчивых идей не возникало. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - обратился советник к младшему супругу. 

\- Нормально. 

\- Ты прекрасен. - внезапно сменил он курс беседы, убирая кудрявые пряди Верга за ухо. Красный дракон не смог ничего ответить - лишь смутился. Раньше ему не делали подобных комплиментов, только Тауер смотрел на него, а глаза говорили за супруга - восхищение и любовь.

Сонантис приблизил своё лицо к лицу Верга и поцеловал того: нежно и настойчиво. Верг решительно ответил, позволяя советнику стянуть с себя балахон, оставив красного дракона лишь в странном нижнем белье, которое представляло из себя полоски белой ткани, перевязывающие всё тело и создающие красивый узор. Но самым пикантным было то, что было видно кольцо пробки, торчащей из заднего отверстия. Из-за того, что довольно много времени Вергу приходилось ходить, пробка постоянно двигалась - член уже давно стоял, пачкая живот в смазке. 

\- Ничего не бойся. - прошептал Сонантис на ухо красному и толкнул того на кровать спиной. Младший супруг выглядел великолепно. Белая лента проходилась спиралью вдоль рук, потом скрещивалась на спине и груди, прикрывая соски, и спускалась к самым пяткам, совершенно не касаясь зоны лобка, зато постоянно тревожащие пробку. Судя по лицу Верга, ему нравились эти движения. Сонантис снял одежду с себя и пристроился между разведённых ног супруга. Он наклонился над его ухом и сказал:

\- Вижу, тебе нравится эта вещица. Знаешь, я могу открыть тебе парочку её секретов прямо сейчас. - он стукнул краешком ногтя о стеклянное ушко, из-за чего пробка начала мелко вибрировать. 

Верг застонал и тут же прикусил губу, не давая Сонантису насладиться этим звуком. 

\- И назначение этих лент я тоже с удовольствием тебе покажу. - советник взялся за запястья Верга, ленты змеями потянулись к ножкам кровати и завязались в узел. Красный дракон вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на Сонантиса. 

\- Не бойся. Я не сделаю ничего плохого. 

Верг заметил, как верёвки на ногах тоже начинают двигаться и сплетаются вместе так, чтобы дракон не смог разогнуть колени. Стало немного страшно из-за своей беспомощности. 

\- Я ведь обещал, что буду заботиться о тебе, особенно в моменты, когда ты уязвим. 

Сонантис раздвинул ноги Верга и посмотрел на то, как стеклянная пробка мелко вибрирует, а смазка, с помощью которой её смогли ввести, каплями вытекает наружу. Советник ещё раз стукнул по пробке, и та увеличила мощность вибрации. 

\- Создатель! - простонал Верг, когда его член зажали у основания проклятые белые ленты. Красный дракон чувствовал эту странную двоякость: возбуждающее напряжение хотело вырваться наружу, но его сдерживали. Одновременно и блаженство и боль вкупе с разочарованием. 

\- У тебя прекрасная реакция. Думаю, я должен подготовить тебя подольше. 

Сонантис капнул собственной слюной на красный от возбуждения член Верга, опустил голову и провёл по всей длине языком. Младший чуть не задохнулся от такого количества впечатлений. Впервые он видел, как подобное делает старший супруг. Обычно подобное ему делал Тауер, не требуя взаимных ласк. Сонантис же сейчас полностью перевернул его картину мира. 

Советник облизывал его текущий от удовольствия член и двигал вибрирующую пробку в нем. Верг давно был на грани, если бы не ненавистные ленты. Он не мог пошевелиться, лишь толкался бёдрами в губы старшего супруга. 

\- Кажется, нам это больше не понадобится. - Сонантис разогнулся, одним плавным движением вытащил пробку и на глазах у Верга сжал её в ладони. Пробка превратилась в какую-то тягучую субстанцию. Советник сжал члены их обоих в руке, обмазывая смазкой, и спустился вниз. 

Заднее отверстие было хорошо растянуто и все ещё раскрыто. Сонантис, не медля больше ни секунды, вошёл в Верга. Полностью. Размашистым движением. Его яица стукнулись о влажную от смазки кожу красного дракона и произвели ужасно пошлый шлепок. 

У Верга поджались пальцы на ногах от ощущений чего-то горячего и живого внутри себя. Он откинул голову и сквозь зубы простонал от сумасшедшего удовольствия. 

Сонантис сразу начал аккуратно толкаться, плавно ведя бёдрами и следя за реакцией младшего. Супруг же не мог сделать ничего, кроме как стонать в голос и просить об ускорении темпа, потому что такие медленные движения были невыносимы. 

Наконец, советник стал вбиваться в Верга быстрее, хлёстко и звонко шлепаясь кожа о кожу. Он опустился над соском красного и начал облизывать его, обводя кончиком языка ореол и вдавливая горошинку. Оказалось, что соски Верга очень чувствительны, поэтому тот начал чуть ли не кричать от восторга. 

Сонантис кончил внутрь, а Верг - им обоим на живот. Ленты вернулись в своё первоначальное положение, и драконы обессиленные упали на кровать. Верг заснул практически мгновенно, укрытый советником и уложенный в кольцо его крепких объятий.


	6. Мороз

Верг еле разлепил веки с утра. Лент на теле не было, как и старшего мужа рядом. Внизу немного потягивало, но дискомфорт был минимальным. Дракон доковылял до ванной комнаты и помылся. Когда он вышел, его ожидал тот самый слуга, который готовил его к бракосочетанию, вместе с завтраком на подносе и чистой одеждой. Сначала Верг позавтракал, а потом переоделся в длинное одеяние и шерстяную безрукавку. 

\- Господин Сонантис сейчас работает в кабинете. Вас проводить к нему? 

\- Не стоит, не буду его отвлекать. Покажи мне библиотеку. 

В огромной комнате, наполненной книгами, Верг решил лучше ознакомиться с культурой белых драконов. Всё-таки их раса долгое время находилась в изоляции, их с континентом отделял океан, который было невозможно пересечь. Раньше в этом деле помогал портал. Он был соединяющей нитью между белыми и континентальными драконами. Только портал был внезапно закрыт белыми много тысяч лет назад. Пока вновь не открылся. 

Путём недолгого поиска Верг узнал, что портал был закрыт прадедом нынешнего принца. Тот после ужасного происшествия с первенцем сошёл с ума. Супруга правителя была совершенно здорова, как и ребёнок внутри неё. Так как самки драконов лучше приспособлены, в их случае не необходима оболочка в виде яйца и дополнительное время для формирования - ребёнок рождается через шесть месяцев. Дитё исправно толкалось во время осмотров целителя и светило ярким энергетическим ядром ещё на стадии формирования. Но в день родов оказалось, что ребёнок был уже как месяц мертв. Супруга правителя была шокирована. 

Тогда король решил, что это происки его врагов. И врагами для него стали драконы с континента, ведь именно их делегация гостила у него месяц назад. Король оборвал с континентом все связи, даже портал, и продолжил жить дальше. У них с супругой появился второй сын, но смерть первенца выработала в короле манию преследования, а королеву затянула в пучину траурной печали. 

Только нынешний принц, своего рода гений в области пространственной магии, смог восстановить портал, возвращаясь к торговле с континентом. 

\- Господин Сонантис приглашает Вас на обед. 

Верг совершенно потерял счёт времени за чтением. Он без всяких слов отложил книгу, не забыв положить закладку, и последовал за слугой. В обеденном зале присутствовал только сам советник. Стол был уже накрыт, но Сонантис не притрагивался к еде, ожидая младшего супруга. 

\- Чем занимался? - внезапно спросил советник. 

\- Читал в библиотеке. Узнавал вашу историю. 

\- Я слышал, на континенте младшим мужьям запрещено учиться. 

\- Это уже давно не так. Мы отказались от подобных законов ещё во времена правления бабушки нашего нынешнего короля. Сейчас младшим супругам можно получать образование, только многие должности для них остаются запретными. 

\- У нас почти то же самое. - намекнул Сонантис. - Только в запретные должности по большей части входят рискованные для жизни. 

\- На самом деле большинство младших редко выбирают работать. Иногда им запрещают старшие, но это их не особо расстраивает. Если младший супруг идёт работать не для души, значит, род имеет проблемы с финансами. А это большой позор на континенте. 

\- Ты бы хотел чем-нибудь заняться? 

\- Если честно, пока не думал об этом. Долгое время я жил практически в изоляции и занимался только охраной собственной территории. 

\- Подумай над этим. Я с радостью тебя устрою или найму учителей. 

Верг был удивлён подобной заботой. На континенте действительно младшие супруги могли работать, но они либо сами не хотели, либо им запрещали старшие. Тауер любил заниматься домашним хозяйством, поэтому все время проводил в Гнезде. Верг бы никогда не подумал что-то запрещать ему, но глубоко в душе радовался его выбору. 

\- Я закончил работу на сегодня, так что мы можем прогуляться. 

\- Я был бы рад. 

На прогулку Вергу на плечи накинули меховой плащ в цвет безрукавки. Драконы континента никогда особо не пытались утеплиться, ведь их температуры тела значительно превышают человеческие. Здесь же Верг впервые почувствовал мороз. Наверное, поэтому люди здесь не жили - они занимали территории намного южнее. 

Сонантис показывал окрестности: заснеженный парк на вершине Гнезда; теплицы, где выращивали овощи; взлетную площадку; бесконечную вереницу комнат и специальных помещений. 

На ужин они выпили вина с жаренным мясом и вернулись в общую комнату. 

Пока Верг сидел в купальне и наслаждался горячей водой, к нему зашёл Сонантис. Советник погрузился в воду и приблизился к младшему супругу. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - его рука огладила упругие полушария, и Верг сразу понял, о чём идёт речь. 

\- Хорошо, - подавляя неловкость, ответил красный. 

Сонантис внезапно подхватил его и усадил на бортик купальни. Он жестом опустил Верга на спину и склонился над ним. Красный почувствовал, как внизу к нему прикасается чужой язык и как небольшой дискомфорт пропадает без следа. 

\- Я заметил, что ты немного прихрамываешь. - объяснил своё поведение советник, возвращая Верга в воду. 

\- Что ты сделал? 

\- В моём роду по наследству передаётся одна интересная особенность: лечебная слюна. Я стараюсь редко её использовать, потому что всю боль забираю себе. А данная способность слишком редка, чтобы каждому о ней рассказывать. 

\- Ты мне не доверяешь. Это не вопрос, а утверждение. Я всё понимаю: я сам не могу тебе доверять. 

Сонантис обнял Верга за талию и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Я обещал, что после заключения брака мы можем друг другу доверять. Мы связаны на всю жизнь, а жизнь, наполненная недоверием и ожиданием измены, не может ею называться, она неполноценна. 

Верг горько усмехнулся: 

\- Но при этом ты не мог "вылечить" меня раньше. 

Сонантис ничего не сказал в ответ. Только когда они лежали в кровати, советник начал целовать шею и плечи Верга. И красный понимал, что не может оттолкнуть его. Он, как младший муж, должен доставлять Сонантису удовольствие. Поэтому он ответил на поцелуй старшего и послушно развёл колени.


	7. Оттепель

Сонантис только через секунду после пика осознал, что он только что взял своего младшего мужа на рабочем столе в незапертом кабинете. Он посмотрел вниз и залюбовался тем, как капли его семени скатываются по красноватой коже вокруг ещё немного раскрытого ануса. Верг тяжело дышал, не чувствовал тела и не желал смотреть в глаза советника прямо сейчас. 

Их отношения походили на первый взлёт птенца: они то достигали своего пика, то падали на самое дно недоверия и ненависти. Сонантис устал от этого, устал от обреченного взгляда Верга перед занятиями любовью, устал от их отмалчивания. Они взрослые драконы! Так почему они не могут цивилизованно поговорить друг с другом? Советник никогда не думал, что браки по расчету бывают гладкими, потому что над этим нужно работать. Верг, скорее всего, тоже это понимал, но бескомпромиссные натуры обоих не давали сделать первый шаг. 

Красный дракон слез со стола и поправил удлиненный халат, внутри подбитый стриженной шерстью. Он тоже получил оргазм, поэтому в первую секунду ноги подкосились, и он удержался за угол стола. Они вряд ли смогли бы вспомнить, как это произошло: как Верг оказался на столе с раздвинутыми ногами и с членом Сонантиса в себе. 

Несмотря на то, что красный был уже не молод и приближался к тысячелетию, он был далеко не стар и тело ещё было полно сил. То же самое можно сказать и о советнике, который был старше Верга всего на две сотни лет. 

\- Я в купальню. - сказал Верг и вышел из кабинета. 

Сонантис проводил взглядом его спину, исчезающую за дверью. Советник вызвал слугу и приказал:

\- Проводишь его в беседку в парке. И подготовь всё. 

Верг был удивлён, когда слуга принёс ему сменную одежду. Это был темно-синий шёлковый халат, расшитый узорами. По воротнику и рукавам шла толстая полоска мягкого меха. Сверху на халат слуга накинул длинную меховую безрукавку. Верг раньше редко смотрел в зеркало, но ему в последнее время очень хотелось хорошо выглядеть для старшего супруга. Вероятно, в каждом драконе есть подобные желания, только не каждый дракон может их раскрыть. 

Верг распустил хвост, позволяя тяжёлым тёмным кудрям красивыми плавными линиями лечь вокруг лица. Это делало его черты более женственными. И Вергу это даже нравилось. 

На улице светило солнце, но совершенно не грело. Слуга провёл дракона к беседке, где уже сидел Сонантис. Ужин уже стоял на небольшом столике. Усадив Верга напротив, слуга удалился, оставляя супругов наедине. 

\- В моей семье не принято кому-либо доверять. - внезапно заговорил советник, смотря прямо в глаза красного дракона. - Мой род очень малочислен, в нем очень много не заключающих брак драконов. Они считают, что наш дар - это проклятие, ведь тайну о нем никому нельзя доверить. Даже Его Высочество о нём не знает. Я знаю, каково сейчас тебе: стать младшим супругом совершенно незнакомому тебе дракону, покинуть родной континент. Я не прошу тебя меня простить, потому что ты имеешь полное право меня не прощать. Я оставлю это право за тобой. Я просто хочу создать нормальный брачный союз, где мы не будем ждать друг от друга ножа в спину. 

Он замолчал, но спустя несколько секунд паузы заговорил Верг:

\- Мой младший муж погиб при загадочных обстоятельствах. Я его не защитил и попал к Судьбе в немилость. С тех пор я совершенно потерял способности к магии и возможность летать. Долгое время я жил отшельником, боясь, что те, кто убил моего супруга, вскоре явятся за мной. Я был ужасным трусом, которого собственная запертая магия выжигала изнутри всё сильнее с каждым днём. Когда отец приказал мне стать твоим младшим, я решил, что это моё наказание от Судьбы и что я должен стойко вынести его. Но с каждым днём я понимал, что это не так. 

Сонантис накрыл ладонь Верга своей и сжал её. 

\- Думаю, мы стоим друг друга. 

\- Это верно. 

Верг пересел на колени советника и обнял того за шею. 

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему меня это так задело. Возможно, я начал испытывать к тебе какие-то чувства. 

\- Можешь быть уверен, что это взаимно. - ответил Сонантис, прижимая красного дракона ближе к себе за талию. - Я даже не думал, что брак по расчёту сложится именно так. 

\- Я тоже. 

Утром Верг проснулся в объятиях советника. С каждым днём подобное становилось более привычным и необходимым.

За завтраком их застал Его Высочество. 

\- Доброе утро. Прошу простить за внезапное вторжение, но - белый дракон был явно чем-то обеспокоен. - Сонантис, ты мне нужен. - он осмотрел комнату на присутствие здесь прислуги и, не найдя никого лишнего, продолжил, - Люди, живущие на южных берегах, собрались вместе и грозятся нападением на Гнездо рода Терминис. Там сейчас находится только драконица, носящая детёныша, и её супруг. 

Сонантис в ту же секунду сложил приборы и поднялся из-за стола. 

\- Летим сейчас же. 

\- Я с тобой, - сказал Верг. 

Советник напряжённо посмотрел на младшего мужа и спустя секунду молчания спросил:

\- Полетишь на моей спине. 

Когда Верг слез со спины Сонантиса, перед ним открылся вид на бескрайний океан, покрытый толстой коркой льда. А возле берега разворачивали палатки из оленей кожи люди, укутанные с ног до головы шубами и шерстью. 

\- Почему они так агрессивно настроены? - спросил Сонантис. 

\- Им не нравится, что драконы теперь имеют канал связи с континентом, а они нет. - ответил генерал охраны рода Терминис. 

\- Вы пытались наладить с ними диалог? - спросил советник. 

\- Госпожа Этенса не может в силу положения и не пускает мужа, беспокоясь за его жизнь: вся магия уходит на поддержку жизни детеныша, он очень слаб сейчас. Охранники не имеют на это права. - отрапортовал генерал. 

\- Сонантис, я могу с ними поговорить, - вклинился Верг. 

\- Ты не идёшь. - советник взял мужа за руку и притянул ближе к себе, переходя на шёпот. - Ты не можешь использовать свою магию, как ты собираешься защищаться, если они не будут настроены на диалог? Среди них тоже есть сильные маги и их очень много, даже сильные драконы еле их сдерживают. 

\- Тогда ты идёшь со мной. - Ответил Верг и направился вниз, к возмущённой толпе. 

Людские маги уже строили формулы для атаки, когда заметили недалеко от их лагеря двух драконов. Но сразу расслабились, потому что те закрыли собственные магические каналы. 

\- Приветствую. Как представитель континента, я бы хотел поговорить с главным. - произнёс Верг так, чтобы его все слышали. 

К ним вышла женщина, чьё лицо, кроме глаз, было скрыто шарфом. Из-под капюшона шубы виднелись две толстые косы иссиня-чёрных волос. Она оглядела драконов с ног до головы и сказала:

\- Пройдемте. 

Сонантиса и Верга отвели в палатку. Внутри было не то что тепло, а жарко. Но источника тепла не было: никакого костра или следов от него. Женщина сняла шубу, обувь и штаны, оставаясь в платье до колена. Она была в самом расцвете: не юная дева, но ещё далеко не старуха. Её бронзовая кожа, казалось, светится изнутри, а раскосые глаза смотрели умиротворённо, но взгляд иногда вспыхивал хитринкой. 

\- Вы пришли без оружия, поэтому мы готовы к мирному решению конфликта. - она села перед ними в расслабленную позу. Сонантис и Верг повторили за ней. 

\- Мы хотим найти компромисс. - начал Сонантис. - Мы узнали, что вы тоже хотите получить доступ к порталу. 

\- Это верно. - согласилась женщина. - Здесь, на краю мира, очень тяжёлая жизнь. Мы могли бы обменивать шубы и свежую рыбу на овощи и специи. Но глава рода Терминис, который охраняет границы, позволит нам это только с уплатой налога. Наши племена такими деньгами не владеют - нам не нужны деньги в наших условиях. Мы расплачиваемся едой и одеждой. 

\- А что вы скажите, - Верг решил действовать напрямик, - если мы предложим вам доступ к порталу в обмен на работу ваших магов. 

\- Работу магов? - переспросила женщина. 

\- Да. Ваши маги намного сильнее магов континента. Я бы сказал, что в определённом количестве она смогли потягаться с драконом, а это много значит. Они могли бы работать с драконами в охране границы, а драконы, в свою очередь, будут проводить обмен продуктами. Тогда не только драконы смогут наладить торговлю, но и люди. 

Женщина всматривалась в Верга, а потом внезапно улыбнулась. 

\- Ты думаешь, что Судьба наказала тебя. Но ты должен воспринимать это, как шанс начать новую жизнь. А не каждый имеет такой шанс. - она отвернулась от красного дракона и обратилась уже к Сонантису. - Я согласна с вашими условиями.


	8. Новое начало

Верг решил впервые за последние полгода навестить своё личное Гнездо. Ему впервые удалось вырваться из королевского замка белых драконов. Работа советника по межконтинентальным вопросам занимала много времени, но очень полюбилась Вергу. Он всегда был в курсе торговых сделок людей и драконов, следил за учётом населения, за работой пограничной охраны, решал конфликты. Красный никогда бы не подумал, что ему понравится подобная работа, учитывая, что он всегда был воином. 

Наверное, возраст уже был не тот. Всё-таки Верг уже давно не юнец, хоть ему и далеко до старца. 

\- Я забрал твои книги.

Сонантис застал младшего мужа за ностальгическим рассматриванием гранитных верхушек скал. Советник знал, насколько мрачными были воспоминания Верга об этом месте: не каждый дракон сможет продолжить жить как раньше, зная, что не смог защитить самое дорогое. 

\- На что смотришь? - Сонантис подошёл к мужу и приобнял его за плечи. 

\- На деревню. Она сильно разрослась с моего последнего визита. 

Действительно, деревня, располагающаяся в центре чаши скал, сияла в предночных сумерках. 

\- Ты раньше защищал эту деревню. Именно благодаря тебе они научились защищать себя. 

\- Возможно. Их маги были так слабы, но со временем они становились сильнее. Я даже начал считать, что это происходит из-за моего присутствия. 

\- Наши маги изучали этот вопрос: присутствие драконов действительно влияет на магический фон близживущих людей. 

Верг внезапно погрустнел. 

\- Только вряд ли от меня. Магии во мне больше нет. 

Сонантис вздохнул. Они до сих пор не нашли способ вновь пробудить магию в Верге. Никто не мог помочь им - это был редкий случай. Кто-то советовал Сонантису чаще напитывать магией супруга, кто-то говорил, что нужно исполнить свою судьбу, чтобы магия вернулась. 

\- Давай прогуляемся по лесу? - предложил советник. 

Верг любил рассказывать об охоте, потому что на ней вновь чувствовал себя полноценным драконом. Он обнажал свои животные инстинкты и мог совершенно забыть о том, что за спиной нет крыльев. 

\- Недалеко отсюда есть место, где открывается хороший вид на восходящее солнце. Если хочешь, могу показать. - предложил красный, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Сонантиса. 

\- Буду рад встретить рассвет с тобой. 

Они вышли на небольшую поляну, которая заканчивалась резким обрывом. 

Над верхушками гор начали появляться первые солнечные лучи, окрашивая небо в нежный розовый цвет, а лишившиеся снежного покрова горы - золотом. 

\- Я хотел тебе сказать кое-что. - произнёс Сонантис совсем близко к губам Верга. - Маги нашли возможность восстановить твою магию. - он резко схватил красного за лицо и потянул вниз, падая вместе с ним в обрыв. 

Ветер засвистел в ушах, а тело получило вспышку адреналина, когда перестало чувствовать опору. Верг действовал на инстинктах, перевоплощаясь в дракона и подхватывая ничего не предпринимающего Сонантиса. Когда они достигли земли, Верг вернул человеческую форму и упал на колени. 

\- Ты с ума сошёл? - воскликнул он, сумасшедшими глазами смотря на старшего мужа. 

\- Ты снова можешь летать! - совершенно счастливо произнёс Сонантис. 

\- А если бы я не полетел? - продолжал злиться красный. 

\- Тогда бы мы погибли втроём. - совершенно спокойно ответил советник, подняв мужа на ноги. 

\- Втроём? 

\- Недавно моя сестра сообщила, что на древе появилась новая веточка. - Сонантис обнял Верга, прижимая к себе и вслушиваясь в участившееся сердцебиение супруга. - Маги это подтвердили и провели небольшой анализ: твои магические каналы вновь раскрылись, но нужно было время, чтобы твоё тело вновь к этому привыкло. Я же решил действовать быстрее. 

\- Ты сумасшедший! 

\- Я знаю. Но даже если бы ты не полетел, я бы всё равно спас положение. 

\- Значит, у нас скоро будет дракончик? - не веря своим словам, произнёс Верг. 

\- Значит так. Я так тебя люблю. 

\- Я тоже. 

Они стояли несколько минут, сжимая друг друга в объятиях, пока на небе пропадали луна и звезды, их сменяло яркое круглолицее солнце, а лес наполнялся звуками.


End file.
